Raizo Taira
'Raizo Taira '(らいぞ たいら, Taira Raizo) is a member of the Taira clan, and an Akiko shinobi skilled in taijutsu. Background When he was young, Raizo's parents were killed protecting him during an attack on Akikogakure from bandits. Ever since then, he has cursed himself for not being able to help them, despite just being a child at the time. He distanced himself from his friends since then, spending most of his time just training. Passing the Chūnin Exams at a young age, he put off joining a new team until his friends became Chūnin too, as he thought he would work better with people he knew. Personality Raizo is a rather self-loathing person. Believing himself to be below people around him, he doesn't usually stick around often, as shown when he meets Katsumi and his friends, as he tried to leave shortly after they arrived, despite showing an interest in Yuu. He often refers to people as either 'sama' or 'san', and never uses 'chan' or 'kun'. He can come of as cold or uninterested because of how he feels about himself, as he speaks in a deadpan tone, but is usually just analysing the person he's talking with, as he doesn't trust people easily. Because of his self-loathing attitude, when he puts people above himself he often also inadvertently praises that other person, sometimes as if he were trying to cheer them up, even. In battle, his demeanour doesn't change. Much to the annoyance of Seijin, he looks completely uninterested, bored even, when fighting, as if his opponent was nothing to him, even if they're incredibly challenging. One of the only people he doesn't treat as above himself is his wolf, Akaza. It was originally his parents, but stuck with him after their deaths. He instead refers to Akaza with 'san', treating him as an equal. Appearance Raizo is a quite well-built individual, his physical stature made even more noticeable by the fact his body is usually only covered by bandages. He has bright green eyes paired with long white hair, styled in a hime-cut. Overall, his clothing is incredibly plain, being in all white. In combat, Raizo covers his arms and hand in bandages, along with his torso and neck, similar to the Second Tsuchikage, Mū, and his white shirt is taken off and tied around his waist. He covers his face with a black face shield, one that you cannot see his face through. He always wears grey pants along with black ninja sandals. Strapped onto his bandages is a metal Akiko stomach-guard, and one is present on his shirt when worn, also. Raizo only wears the shirt outside of battle, and also takes off his face shield. Abilities Fumeiyonagan As a member of the Taira clan, Raizo has the rare Fumeiyonagan. It allows it's user to turn themselves into a mist of blue (chakra), which originates either from the eyes/Fumeiyonagan's themselves or from open wounds. It is especially effective to escape when backed up into a corner. Part II New Era Trivia * Taking an interest in Yuu, he seemed to have found her cute. He was seemingly flustered when speaking to her at first, but it's unknown as his visor was down * It's possible that Raizo wears so many bandages because he is often injured, due to blocking things such as kunai and swords with his bare flesh. If so, his body may be incredibly damaged, and so, in great pain * Raizo's considered to possibly be quite proud of his body, as when Hiroya asked if he 'had no shame', after Raizo took his only piece of coverage off, a towel, in the bath house hall, Raizo simply replied with "What's there to be ashamed about?" It is also possible, however, he simply doesn't understand that him being naked could make some of the others uncomfortable * "I made all of his shitty white cause it makes colouring easier" - A Note From Mr Drawing Man Quotes